bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Bloods
The Blue Bloods (also known as Sangre Azul) are a secret society of Vampires gathering in covens all over the world, whose history date back to the very Fall of Angels from Paradise. Through the Code of the Vampires, they vowed to bring beauty and peace to the world. History Fall From Paradise The Blue Bloods were originally Angels who sided with Lucifer in his war against Paradise. As punishment, they were cast down from their homeland to Earth, where they transformed into beings that could live off of human blood. The Archangel Gabrielle loved them too greatly for them to suffer, so she descended from Paradise to continue living as one of them. Her twin, the Archangel Michael, also loved her too much for her to be alone. Not wanting to be separated forever, he fell with her. This earned them both the title of the Uncorrupted. They eventually came up with the Code of the Vampires that all Blue Bloods will follow to the present day. Establishing Great Civilizations The Roman Empire, and Lucifer's Imprisonment Partition of Covens The Final War Physiology and abilities Although they have the physical appearance of ordinary human beings (albeit beautiful), the Blue Bloods, as supernatural species, have a far stronger organism than they let on. Not only are they resistant to most diseases, their bodies also digest food and eliminates alcohol at a much faster pace, meaning they are immune to obesity or drunkenness. Unlike human blood, which appears blue in the body but red when pricked from the outside, the blood of the Blue Bloods are blue inside and when removed from their bodies. Their blood is also alive; as in they hold the memories of their previous lives. During the Sunset Years, the blood will slowly start to show them visions of said past lives so that the Blue Blood can shed their mortal skin for a vampire one. In addition to it being blue when removed from their bodies, it also completely evaporates as a way to prevent humans from tracking their DNA and discovering their secret. But, apart from a stronger metabolism, Blue Bloods also possess supernatural abilities: *Enhanced physical abilities ** Celerity, or Velox. Vampyres are gifted with a high velocity, being able to go from a place to another located miles away in a few minutes, or to read a book in a few seconds, and that without being noticed by the human eye. ** Enhanced strength. Vampyres are able to lift objects that are a lot heavier than they themselves are. ** Heightened senses. *Mental abilities **'Telepathy'. **'Mind control'. *[[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']], or Mutatio. Organisation and lifestyle Relationships towards other species List of known Vampires Archangels * Michael, Pure of Heart, the Valiant, Prince of the Angels, Supreme Commander of the Lord's Armies, Archangel of the Light - known as Charles Force * Gabrielle, the Uncorrupted, the Virtuous, the Messenger, Archangel of the Light - known as Allegra Van Alen * Raphael of the Muses - known as Mahrus Abdelmassih Former Archangel(s) * Lucifer, the Morningstar, Lightbringer, Prince of Heaven, Prince of Darkness, Archangel of the Dawn Angels * Abbadon, Angel of Destruction, Twin Angel of the Apocalypse, the Unlikely, Destroyer of Worlds - known as Jack Force * Azrael, Angel of Death, Twin Angel of the Apocalypse - known as Mimi Force * Metraton, Heavenly Scribe - known as Lawrence Van Alen * Seraphiel, Angel of Song - Cordelia Van Alen * Xathaneal, the Hidden One - known as Dylan Ward * Azazel, the Darkling, Lupus Theliel, Angel of Love, Wolfsbane - known as Bliss Llewellyn * Araquiel, Angel of Vengeance, the Angel with Two Faces - known as Kingsley Martin * Pistis Sophia, Elder of Elders, the Watcher - known as Jordan Llewellyn/Jane Murray * Kuan Yin, Angel of Mercy - known as Deming Chen * Xi Wangmu, Angel of Immortality - known as Dehua Chen * Rujiel and Ruhuel, the Angels of the West Wind - known as the Lennox Brothers * Sandalphon, the Angel of Silence - known as Trinity Force * Schuyler Van Alen, Dimidium Cognatus, Half Blood * Halcyon, Guardian of the Gate of Promise - known as Catherine of Siena * Octilla, Guardian of the Gate of Sorrow * Onbasius, Guardian of the Gate of Justice Others * Victoria Taylor * Piper Crandall * Augusta "Aggie" Carondolet * Cushing Carondolet * Sloane Carondolet * Cicely Applegate * Bryce Cutting * James "Jamie" Kip * Lucy Forbes * Willow Frost * Natalie Getty * Lissy Harris * Susan "Soos" Kemble * Francis "Froggie" Kernochan * Rufus King * Bozeman "Booze" Langdon * Blair McMillan * Bennet Robinson * Katie Sheridan * Grayson St. James * Carter Tuckerman * Stella Van Rensslaer * Charlie Bank * Honor Leslie * Wesley McCall * Landon Schlessinger * Eliza Dupont * Priscilla Dupont * Yana Riberio * Margaret St. James * Toby Abeville * Daisy Van Horn * Dashiell Van Horn * Summer Amory * Don Alfonso "Alfie" Almeida (corrupted) * Doña Beatrice Almeida (corrupted) * Muriel "Muffie" Astor Carter * Sheldon Carter * Josiah Rockefeller Archibald * Ambrose Barlow * Margery Barlow * Don Alejandro Castañeda * Danielle Russell * Seymour Corrigan * Henri of Orleans * Jonas Jones * Minerva Morgan * Dorothea Rockefeller * Esme Schlumberger * Brooks Stewart * Abe Tompkins * Alice Whitney Category:Species Category:Blue Bloods